


Calm As The Sea

by Lucidlucy



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: And Poor Rey just wants to learn to levitate things, F/M, Force Bond, Implied Sexual Content, Luke is Disappointed(tm), Misuse of the Force, Not that Kylo Ren listens, POV Rey (Star Wars), Reylo Short Story Collection, Short Story, That's Not How The Force Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:45:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucidlucy/pseuds/Lucidlucy
Summary: He's in her headconstantly, refusing to back down on his offer to teach her, and unfortunately for Rey, Kylo Ren has never been one to give up until he gets what he wants.***She just needs toconcentrate, she tells herself. Just concentrate enough to balance them in the air. Except it’s hard to do that when a second voice starts talking in her head.Rey, her uninvited guest says once more. Rey swallows down the expletive about to bubble up her throat and sends a mental sod off to her perpetual irritant. She can’t see him, but she’s very sure that wherever he is Kylo Ren is chuckling at her expense.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the [Reylo Short Story Collection](http://reyloshortstorycollection.tumblr.com/)! Thanks to all who hosted and created works for it.

Her back hurts, her legs are starting to go numb, and Rey’s concentration has wavered for the fifth time in a matter of as many minutes. She can _feel_ Luke’s disapproving stare on her even without looking, so she tries to once again calm herself and levitate the pebbles in front of her. They waver a millimeter off the ground then clatter back, sending up bits of dirt into the hollowed wells quickly growing deeper from her multiple failed attempts. 

She just needs to _concentrate_ , she tells herself. Just concentrate enough to balance them in the air. Except it’s hard to do that when a second voice starts talking in her head.

_Rey_ , her uninvited guest says once more. Rey swallows down the expletive about to bubble up her throat and sends a mental _sod off_ to her perpetual irritant. She can’t see him, but she’s very sure that wherever he is Kylo Ren is chuckling at her expense. 

_Let me help you_ , he beseeches. Rey’s annoyance flares further, glaring at the pebbles as though all this were their fault. And in a way, it _is_ , if only because they’ve given _him_ the perfect opportunity to annoy her. 

_In your dreams, darksider_ , she spits at him, wishing he’d just disappear once and for all. She hears the echoes of a far off snort, a soft huff of air through the nose bouncing against cold metal constellations away. 

_I’m only partially here because you allow me to, scavenger,_ Kylo retorts to her wish. Rey closes her eyes and breathes in deep, her muscles twitching with a barely restrained desire to just wrap them around _something_ , preferably Kylo Ren’s neck. That way she could silence him once and for all. Through their bond she feels satisfaction.

_You’re not as pure as you wish you were. I can see it in you, the desire to hurt me and claw at me,_ he taunts once more, caressing that passing thought as a master would its pet, indulgent and saccharine. _If you were here you could do it in the flesh_.

To prove his point he wraps a large hand around his neck under his helmet and squeezes, and Rey feels the sensation as a ghost on her fingertips, calling to her, drawing her, but she knows he means it differently than she does. He’s taunting her, teasing her, finding pleasure in her discomfort as it once again pulls her away from her task. He’d been doing the same thing for months now. 

_Go away, Ren_. 

She tries once again to levitate her pebbles, and just as they stir on the damp Ahch-To soil, Rey feels another caress. This time it’s meant for her alone, something she hadn’t realized the Force _could_ do, but which Kylo Ren had figured out and uses like the ill mannered miscreant he is. She feels it ghost her arms, a lover’s caress as it travels over her shoulders, ghostly thumbs running the length of her clavicle. 

_Rey_ , he calls again, and her mind wavers. The pebbles fall. She could _scream!_

She wants to so badly, but Luke is still at her side. She had promised herself to prove to him that she was worth teaching. Screaming at nothing in particular, for no perceived reason, would undo all she’d worked for. Ren delights in that, knowing he’s put her between a rock and a hard place, his teasing — for it is _only_ teasing, she’s come to realize — quickly overriding rational thought. He’s been in her head, he knows which buttons to push.

_Switch off, Ren!_ she argues, shaking herself in her seat to try and vanish the phantom touch, but it returns quickly enough, this time against her jaw, caressing her earlobes.

_Why? Do you not enjoy it? I could teach you about this, too._ Every word he says is a lie, yet every lie comes accompanied by the same offer.

_Luke is my teacher_.

_Skywalker is a hack_ , Kylo says, his slick attempts at buttering her up fading away as his irritation over his uncle flares to life. Rey smiles. It always works. 

_And you’re a nuisance_ , she says, trying to close off the bond. At least, she’d learned it to be a bond. It would forever irritate her that she’d actually had to _learn_ about it from him. Now if she could only learn how to get rid of it. He doesn’t let her, though— the mental walls she’d thrown against him during their first encounter as thin as parchment against this deeper connection of theirs. She can feel his smugness from systems away.

Some days she thinks he doesn’t want this bond either, but more often than not he takes advantage of it, playing with her as a cat might with a mouse. The fact that she’s his source of entertainment only grates further. 

_Let me in, Rey,_ Kylo purrs into the bond, the light touches gliding on her face like air. Her cheeks, her jaw, the dip of her cheekbones. The whisper of long fingers caresses her lips, tracing the chapped crevices as if trying to forcefully open her mouth with a thumb. There’s a momentary spike of feeling from him, irritation and resignation at only being able to taunt rather than act. _If only you’d let me,_ he muses _, I could show you so much more than Skywalker ever could._

Rey breathes in deeply, biting on her lower lip to make the sensation disappear. To her irritation, it still remains there, as if he’s decided that she would never forget a single part of him on her body. 

_Let me train in peace,_ Rey says. _There’s nothing you can teach me._

Perhaps she should have said something else. There’s another spike of sensation, this time of amusement. He chuckles, the sound echoing in her head a sea-deep unearthly rumble. 

_Oh, I think there’s plenty I can teach you_. 

He has taken it as a challenge. Rey curses, this time the words aimed at herself, which only amuses him further as the ghost of his touch travels back down her neck to her collarbone, edging ever closer to the valley of her breasts. The other hand is on him, touching himself in the exact same way at the same time. 

_Go on, little bird, balance your pebbles_ , Kylo instructs. Her immediate, knee-jerk reaction is to stop doing so, but Luke opens his eyes and looks at her with a frown, and Rey finally realizes the trap she’s walked into. If she does it, she would be following Kylo Ren’s command. If she doesn’t, she would be disobeying her Master. Another deep chuckle. Rey sends Kylo a rather colorful string of obscenities before bending her head to her task until Luke closes his eyes to meditate.

Except she can’t concentrate, not when Kylo’s touch via the Force veers ever downward, skittering down the valley of her breasts and resting above her heart. Rey inhales sharply, said heart skipping a hard beat before stuttering back into a semblance of a pulse. Kylo’s amusement mounts. 

_You’ve been so touch starved_ , he murmurs, and though she tries to bring her annoyance to the forefront of her mind where she can display it to him in full force, this time it’s a little harder to manage. She still does after a moment, but _only_ after a moment. Kylo continues his exploration undeterred. _I could teach you things, scavenger, if you’d only let me._

_Stop playing around. I don’t want this. Don’t you have some First Order officers to terrorize?_

Kylo doesn’t deign give her an answer. Instead she feels the pressure of his fingers down on her skin as they push closer to the left, around her breast, feeling for her heartbeat. 

_You say you don’t want it, yet I feel the ghost of your excitement as though it were my own_ , he counters. Rey scoffs and Luke looks at her, so once more she tries to levitate her pebbles, to find a balance between her quickly mounting arousal and… well… everything else. _Give in, Rey_.

He says her name like a prayer, like a charm against bad luck, like it holds the secrets of the universe and he wants to know them intimately, and every time he does a shiver runs down her spine. She feels a flick against her left nipple and swallows down a gasp.

Stuck between a rock and a hard place. 

Somehow that alone amuses him most, if only because she’s trying to levitate rocks and he’s… well, he’s _hard_.

He loves seeing her squirm. Gets off on it. 

_You’re the one who allows it little bird_ , he says. _Learn to block me._

Why would he try _this_ as a teaching method?! 

_It’s far more pleasurable than the alternative_ , he says as if that should be a plenty reasonable explanation. There’s another flick to her nipple, then a twist, and though he’s not here she still looks down to see if the fabric of her shirt twists. It doesn’t. Her pebbles stir but do not lift. 

She can feel Luke’s patience thinning at her side, but what is she to do?

_Let me teach you_ , Kylo once again responds, and this time there are twin tugs on her quickly-hardening nipples, soft kneading strokes to her breasts, and Rey would scream and rage at the top of her lungs if not for trying to suppress the whimper caught in her throat. Kylo hums appreciatively, enjoying the effect he has on her. This is not how the Force should be used. It is _not_ how it should be used!

_It should be used as we see fit,_ Kylo says, forever an intrusion upon her innermost thoughts. Rey inhales, hands now twisted in the fabric of her shirt on her lap, trying against all she has not to fidget as the kneading continues and she fights to regain her concentration. His touch travels lower, tickling her midriff, another hand at her scalp, long fingers closing on her hair and tugging. On instinct she tilts her head back, if only to snap out of it and right herself again, much to Kylo’s evident pleasure as she next feels _lips_. Wide, open mouthed phantom kisses to the column of her throat. She closes her eyes and can almost see him, feels him as though he were there, and finally groans in frustration. 

“Are you alright, Rey?” Luke asks. Her Master had been noticing her erratic behavior, but how could she admit to this. 

‘ _Oh, it’s nothing. Just your stupid nephew trying to seduce me_.’ She could never say that. 

Kylo laughs in her head, making a mockery of her predicament. _Just give in, little bird. If you won’t let me teach you about the Force, perhaps I can teach you something about giving in._

Another squeeze over her heart, lips at her throat, on her jaw, long fingers dipping ever down as if she’d been possessed. When he finally finds the one spot, the one now damp and slick, Kylo purrs. His other hand moves away from her chest, Kylo’s own concentration faltering when he wraps his hand around himself and starts stroking both hands in unison. _Give in, little bird_.

He’d tried this before. A few times Rey had thought of giving in, yet she’d endured it with a scowl on her face every time as he’d brought her to the brink, as she spilled over herself and gasped into her fist in the dead of night, her body yielding where her mind would not. Never had he done so during her _training_ session.

“I’m fine,” she says through gritted teeth to Luke, whom she had almost forgotten about when Kylo settled over the hood of her clit, some unseen Force stroking in lazy circular motions. “I just need a moment.”

Luke takes her behavior for frustration — and oh, he’s not off the mark, not entirely, but her frustration has nothing to do with balancing pebbles in the air now. Her frustration was now sorely aimed at her cunt for betraying her like this. When a finger slips into her, she nearly whines. Rey’s sure her face has turned red, and can hear her own little exhales turning sharp, no matter how much she tries to keep her breathing in check. 

“You must be careful with your frustrations, Rey,” Luke begins, and she can already see him launching into an argument about emotions. The old man is particularly skittish whenever Rey displays anything but a calm demeanor, wanting her to be as calm as the open sea. 

_The sea is anything but calm,_ Kylo promises, and she feels herself stretch as a second digit is added. How is he even _doing that_? Kylo _once again_ chuckles. He loves doing that, loves laughing in the face of her discomfort.

_I can teach you how_.

Of course. That’s all the darksider cares about. She grits her teeth and gives Luke a perfunctory smile.

“Yes, Master Luke.”

Luke sighs, moving with the painful slowness of a creaky, rusty ship as he lifts himself up off the mossy floor. “Perhaps we should try again tomorrow.”

The dejection in his voice twists at Rey’s inside. Kylo only scoffs, busying himself with trying to get Rey to orgasm while squeezing himself in hand, the soft groans he would never allow himself to voice reverberating in her head as he pleads with her to let him in, and Rey’s defenses weaken by the passing moment. 

She would fall to the dark side, if only because he does this. Killing would not be it, anger would not be it, fear wouldn’t push her over either. Her _desires_ would. She fights it mentally, tugging on her hold on reality, trying to bring it closer to herself while Kylo yanks on the other, luring her with moaned whispers and soft caresses, with the entirely made up sound of sloshing as he pushes images of his hands on her, _in_ her, fabrications of the Force that would never in a million years take place.

Luke gives her a last, patient glance before he takes off towards their shared hut, mumbling that he would begin preparations for dinner. Rey finds that she can’t move. Her body temperature has spiked and she has trouble bringing in air, and every time she tries to move she can only squirm, the wetness between her legs now matching that of Kylo’s imagined fantasies.

_You say you don’t want it,_ he teases _, but look at you. So wet for me and I’m so many millions of miles away_. _Say you want it, Rey, and I will go find you. I_ will _find you._

Those last four words make her shudder and she’s not sure whether it’s in anticipation or dread.

_Go away, you bastard. I_ will _kill you._ She seethes, but it’s hard to make the threat a reality when her words waver. 

_I’d love to see you try, little bird,_ the words are a soft croon, another temptation, the dare sitting heavy on her heart. Both of them knows that there is no faster way to the dark side for her than killing. He _wants_ it.

_I hate you_ , she spits out. 

_I know_ , he replies, nevertheless increasing his pace until she feels her body clamping down on air, her head hanging forward with the effort it takes to remain seated. _I want more than hate from you, but for now hate is a perfectly passable substitute. Why not let it fuel you?_

_I will never be like you_.

He doesn’t respond to that. Instead he continues playing with her like a musician would a fine tuned instrument, her body temperature rising higher the longer he does so until her vision starts blurring at the edges and all she can see are the three pebbles now sitting unmoving in front of her. 

Higher, higher. Her blood boils inside of her, the heat at the bottom of her stomach unspooling and spreading until it reaches her very fingertips, making them tingle and ache with a level of pent up energy she hadn’t thought she possessed. It had been weeks since he’d tried such awful antics in such brazen ways, never going past a caress or a whisper, but now that he’s here and he’s pushing her to the edge she finds that she’d missed it. Kylo thrills in the knowledge, quietly pleasuring her and himself while basking in the fact that she had _wanted_ him, even if she would never admit it to herself. 

This is not how the Force works.

This is not how the Force _should_ work. This stupid bond has been nothing but a blighted curse on her mental well being and she wants it _gone!_ But all she finds there instead is Kylo’s own feverish hunger, his eagerness to bring her over an invisible threshold from which she can never return. Rey clamps down on a fist and whines into it, having the sense of mind to check over her shoulder to make sure Luke is nowhere in sight. Her body shivers, shakes. She’s out in plain sight, in the light of day, about to orgasm and soil her underclothes with no visible help and it makes her feel _dirty_ , and used, and yet also warm and wanted and so very right. The fact that she’s out here for anybody to see only makes her pleasure grow. 

_Wicked little thing_ , Kylo praises, _now imagine how much more I could make you feel in person if only you came to me_.

_I will_ never _come to you!_ she screams even as the imagined sounds of her sloshing on his fingers bounce inside her skull like a drum. 

_Then you will come for me at least,_ he says, gloating at the fact that she’s practically shaking in her spot now, nails digging into her trousers and teeth sinking into her closed fist to keep from making a sound. He revels in it, and Rey finds herself inching closer to him in the bond despite herself, a twisted part of her wanting to be there for when he inevitably joins her. It takes a few phantom thrusts, a few squeezes of his fist, and he joins her when she splits open and sobs into her hand, body bowing until her forehead meets three pebbles in front of her. 

It takes her a while to come down from the high, to regain her bearings and for her vision to clear and return to her in sharp focus. Her face feels like it’s two hundred degrees too hot and the salty air bites into her until her tears double, but her body’s spent and for once she actually feels… calm. Calm as the sea.

Rey looks at the pebbles, takes in a deep breath and dares attempt the exercise again. Now that he’s no longer touching her, only breathing as he comes down from his own high, she dares hope.

_Calm as the sea_.

Three pebbles levitate in front of her, far higher off the ground now that her mind is empty and her body sated. 

Kylo chuckles and disappears back into the darkness, receding until she can only feel a pinprick of his attention. The absolute bastard. 

In the end, he’d done her a favor. 

 


End file.
